


Skeletons in the Closet

by SnowyDragoon



Category: RPGStuck
Genre: AU, C4S11, RPGStuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDragoon/pseuds/SnowyDragoon
Summary: *Waggles Finger* A summary would be telling.





	

Alex woke gradually. He could smell breakfast, and heard intense conversation downstairs. 'I suppose that means they expect me to join them,' he thought. He rolled out of his bed, got dressed, and exited his room. He proceeded down the hall, passing the 8 rooms, each belonging to a different resident. 

Eight. It suddenly occurred to him that there was an extra room. Oh, he noticed it before, but he never really processed its existence. He turned, facing the last room. Going off the assumption the building was made for them in mind, there were only seven of them, so why would there be an eighth room? Perhaps simply for symmetry? No, the hall could have just ended with the seventh room then. Looking at the door, he noticed something else he never observed, a plaque. Each door had a plaque displaying the resident’s name, but it it was merely an extra room, why would it also have one? Approaching the door, he looked at the plaque in greater detail. It was blank. No, not blank, it looked like what had been there was scratched out.

He suddenly felt uneasy, and the longer he looked at the door, the stronger the the feeling grew. He started to turn away… only to turn back. With the uneasiness, came curiosity. What was in this room? He stepped up to the door, grabbed the knob, twisted, and pulled.

Oh. It’s a push door. He pushed. 

Light splayed over the floor and onto the far wall, and Alex froze. It was a bland room, basic accommodations, a dark simple carpet, and white walls, but, of course, none of that is what made him freeze. What made him freeze was what has directly across the room. A skeleton, slumped against the wall. Unsettling enough on it’s own, but the way the skeleton’s head was positioned made it look like it was looking directly at him. He wanted to look away, to turn around, close the door, and never look in here again, but he just couldn’t move.

Abruptly he noticed the beam of light into the room was shrinking and realized he had stepped in the room, closing the door in the process. He realized he was panting. Again, he tried to turn around, to jerk his head away, to even close his eyes, just to not have to still look at this thing. The skeleton looked like it was laughing.

Suddenly, memories began to flash in his head. Memories he was sure he never experienced. FLASH. He was at his computer at home, talking to a friend online.

SD: Are you sure we should all be doing this?

FLASH. He was staring at a photo of a person he never met, but in the memory he seemed to know them completely.

FLASH. Again on his computer.

SD: At least I got to know you.

FLASH. He was in his living room, staring at a package, from a name he didn’t recognize.

FLASH. Once again on his computer

SD:I’m sorry…

The flashing stopped. The skeleton seemed to almost be cackling now. Without a thought, he found the ability to turn around. He dashed forward, opening the door, running out and…

He closed it. Empty, obviously. 'I was just being paranoid.' He walked back down the hall. There was still some noise coming from downstairs, but it was less than before. 'I guess I missed breakfast.' He started down the stairs, making a quick glance back at the door. Uneasiness rushed through him for a moment, disappearing as the door went out of his sight.


End file.
